


Don't Skimp on Caffeine

by writingramblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Day Dreaming, F/M, Fluffy and Kinky, One Shot, Starbucks writings, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson hasn't been back on the job long, when he finds himself in a strange situation with his fellow agent, Maria Hill. All is not as it appears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Skimp on Caffeine

Long brunette waves, that were usually twisted up into a knot at the back of her head fell freely over her shoulders, and the left side was clipped back above her ear with a gold sparkling butterfly.  
It was an odd show of fashion for the strict Maria Hill.  
She also wore red lipstick, and her eyes were lined with charcoal and silver, slightly smudged to make her cobalt eyes pop.  
She wore her black knee length coat, a non-SHIELD issued part of her daily work uniform. It had been a present from her boss, Nick Fury after the New York debacle. Partly it had been thanks for keeping up the illusion of Coulsons death. With it she wore black heels instead of her usual boots. Black stockings peeped out from under the coat tails. She brushed a hand impatiently down the front of her coat. Her hands were sweaty. But Agent Maria Hill didn't get nervous.

When she raised a hand to knock at her fellow agent's door, she tried not to tap her foot.  
Phil Coulson opened the door, surprised to see Maria before their lunch break.  
"Is everything alright? "  
Maria rolled her eyes,  
"No Phil. It's not." She pushed him back swiftly, kicking the door shut behind her.  
Phil was a trained agent, and therefore he was well versed in hiding his emotions. But this was beyond shocking. Maria looked dressed much too nicely for work. She even had makeup on! She never wore makeup. He was of the private opinion she didn't need it. If it had been Natasha, well, she did as she pleased.

He wasn't her boss, and he was grateful.  
She wasn't the woman currently in his office, confusing him.

"Did you need to speak with me about an issue?"  
Maria nodded.  
"Yes Phil. The issue of the lack of discipline around here."  
Phil's eyebrows rose in surprise,  
"'Lack of discipline? '" He echoed, still not understanding.  
Maria stood back, and pulled at her coat ties. She opened her black SHEILD non-issue coat to reveal a black silk corset that heavily emphasized her cleavage, and the ties lead down to red silk panties with diamond studded black bows, that led to stockings held up by black garters.  
Phil gulped, and suddenly the room seemed to have shrunk, and it was becoming harder to think straight.  
"I think you need a good spanking." Maria reached into the secret pocket of the coat and pulled out a small riding crop.  
Phil glanced over at the windows that overlooked the rest of the office. Anyone could walk by and see them.  
Maria caught the movement,  
"Mmm scared someone will see us? Go ahead, close the blinds." She looked at her nails and began tapping his desk with the crop while she waited for him to do so.  
Once the blinds had been slid shut, Phil turned around to face her, eager to set things straight.  
"Look Maria, I do like you, but this-"  
She swung the crop around to whack him in the side. Not hard enough to bruise, but enough to get his attention.  
"You may address me as Mistress Hill. And only speak when spoken to. Now get over there, and bend over."  
She used the crop to gesture over at his desk, and put her other hand on her hip.  
Phil shook his head, and when she started moving towards him, her red lips pursed and moving as if she was scolding him, the room seemed to grow dimmer.  
Eventually the entire scene faded and Phil jerked into consciousness. 

He had fallen asleep at his desk. Ever since his injury at the hands of Loki, his recovery and spell in the hospital, he hadn't fully gotten his strength and energy back.  
He grabbed his cell phone, which also doubled as a walkie talkie, and paged Maria.  
"Yes sir?" Her voice answered, almost as curt and crisp as it had been ordering him around in that day dream.  
"Ah yes, could you send for someone to get me a strong coffee?"  
"Of course sir, no need. I'm about to head that way and I'll just get a Starbucks. "  
Phil nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him.  
"Thank you Agent Hill."  
When Maria arrived with the steaming cup of liquid caffeine, Phil sighed in relief.  
"Thanks again."  
"No problem sir. Is there anything else?"  
Phil looked up, and gulped as he realized she was wearing the coat from his dream.  
"Was it cold outside?" He asked somewhat sarcastically and somewhat desperate.

Maria shrugged,  
"I didn't notice. Besides I like this coat. It makes me feel more like a detective or something."  
Phil smiled slightly, before speaking again,  
"What do you have on underneath it?" Once the words had left his mouth he could have bit his tongue.  
Maria froze in mid-step and tried not to blush.  
While shrugging she replied,  
"Just the usual sir. What makes you ask?"  
Phil took a long sip of his espresso before answering,  
"Just wondering."  
Maria raised her eyebrows curiously but shrugged again,  
"Okay sir. Have a good morning."  
Phil nodded,  
"See you at lunch."  
After fighting to watch her walk away, his brain whirling with images of the possibilities to her answer, he chugged the rest of the drink. He would not fall asleep at work again.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this came about while i was thinking of what ship haven't i seen much of? Answer, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. It's pure silliness and the outfit Maria wears is pure fantasy. I just thought it sounded cool. Enjoy? Please leave feedback. It is pure crackship after all.  
> Partly inspired by a true daydream about real people.  
> Eheheh.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
